


Five Times Yunho Attacked Changmin's Mouth and One Time It Goes The Other Way Round

by WennyT



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 5+1 Things, ? Maybe sort of, Boys Kissing, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: pointless 5 + 1 Yunho x Changmin fic about life, surprises and the power of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Yunho Attacked Changmin's Mouth and One Time It Goes The Other Way Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouldsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/gifts).



> First posted [here](http://wennytime.tumblr.com/post/82209601928/five-times-yunho-attacked-changmins-mouth-and-one-time). Tapped out on phone and unedited, please pardon any errors in spelling/punctuation/grammar etc etc.

 

* * *

**1.**

Changmin doesn’t understand.

Well okay, he knows that there are a lot of things he doesn’t get in this world, he’s not as egoistical as Kyuhyun to think he knows everything. But there’s one particular thing he can’t comprehend these days, and it’s Yunho’s new habit.

It started only a few months back, when they were learning the choreography for Something. Changmin keeps messing up; he keeps dropping the beat in his dance break, and even Tony, their choreographer, is getting perilously close to shouting at him.

Not Yunho though. Yunho merely furrows his brow, and Changmin is a bit apprehensive, because he remembers the spectacular fit Yunho had thrown -frantic punch in wall and all- when Changmin kept misstepping to the side during dance practices for Maximum merely two years ago.

But Yunho doesn’t yell this time; he comes over, makes Changmin step on his foot -seriously is Yunho high because Changmin isn’t quite a skinny lad weighing only sixty one kilograms anymore- and performs the step, holds Changmin’s arm up, and everything. He repeats and repeats until Changmin is performing the move by himself, albeit somewhat jerkily.

"Awesome, Changminnie," Yunho grins at him, chin on Changmin’s shoulder, so close that it’s a bit hard to look at him in the eye. Then he leans in, pecks Changmin a good one on the lips, and continues, as though he hasn’t made Changmin’s brain explode with that one gesture, turning around to their dancers, "take ten, everyone, rehydrate yourselves, head to the loo!"

Yunho doesn’t act like he’s done anything odd or crazy or fucked up, so Changmin tells himself he’s just experienced a very vivid hallucination, and goes to try to pour his entire water bottle down his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

**2.**

The next time happens after their first music show win for Something. Changmin is barely aware of what he says into the microphone, his mind is still busily calculating the points for their win because looking at the numbers, he really thought they lost? So the claps on his back, the numerous yells of “congratulations” in his ears, the clapping and the screaming from their fans- it’s all sort of muffled.

He makes his way backstage, Yunho’s shoulder warm beside his, and vaguely hears the squeak of their loafers against the linoleum of the hallway.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak,_ goes his shoes.

_I need to practice my math_ , goes Changmin’s mind.

And then they’re in their dressing room, and Yunho is right in his space and shoving his stupidly handsome, smiley face at him, and going, “we actually won, Changminnie!”

And Changmin thinks he manages to pull the corner of his lips up to form a dopey grin, or maybe not, but suddenly Yunho’s mouth is on his, warm and soft and forceful, and his mind gets itself together and everything sharpens into focus.

Before he can say “what the fuck” into Yunho’s mouth, Yunho takes his lips away, and he’s smiling and laughing so hard that Changmin can’t bring himself to say “what the fuck”, because the three words sound vaguely hostile and will probably get Yunho to stop beaming like that, and Changmin doesn’t want Yunho to stop.

"I’m going to call my dad," Yunho chatters, fast and excited, "tell him and the family! Better wash up, Changminnie, we promised to treat the crew to galbi if we win, remember?"

Then the door to their dressing room opens, and their managers burst in, yelling in excitement and Yunho is now squashed in a painful looking group hug in them, and Changmin blinks. And blinks again. And then shakes his head and joins in the huddle too.

Yunho probably just kissed him because… Because… Well because he was over-excited. Or something. Yeah.

Nothing to freak out about.

 

* * *

 

 

**3.**

The third time Yunho goes crazy -what other explanation is there?- and glues his mouth to Changmin’s for five seconds is when they’re celebrating their birthdays together, their schedules too packed to allow them anything more than a simple candle blowing and cake eating session in one of the dance studios in the SM building late in the night.

The managers have outdone themselves- the ceiling is utterly blotted out by balloons of all sizes and colours, and someone (probably Yunho’s manager, who was always better arts-‘n’-craft-wise) has stuck a glittery banner over the wall. Their cakes can hardly look more different- Yunho’s is a traditional looking cake decorated with cream and strawberries and more cream, while Changmin’s is a fondant covered three dimensional DS Lite, with little fondant buttons and even a stylus. The skinny trick candles that dot the surfaces of the cakes are the same though, and Changmin takes the chance to rib both managers for being miserly dickwads who probably got said candles for a thousand won a packet.

The Happy Birthday Song has been sung, wishes have been made and the candles have been blown (and blown again as they promptly reignite), which means it’s of course time to try to introduce the birthday boys’ faces to the cakes. Via brute force.

Their dancers are keeping out of the fray this time, though, calling out taunts and suggestions in lieu of performing the deeds themselves, and both Yunho and Changmin eye each other warily, hands inching towards their own cakes.

Changmin already has his fingers digging beneath the fondant; the cake is pretty, and he is nearly tempted to not enforce their yearly tradition because of how lovely it looks. Nearly, but not quite.

But he doesn’t expect Yunho to mash his own mouth into his cake, and his shock causes him precious seconds, because before Changmin knows it, Yunho is grabbing him by the cheeks, cream covered fingers sliding upwards to grab him by his ears. And Yunho’s mouth is dragging the mouthful of cream and sponge cake and strawberry bits all over Changmin’s face.

Yunho ends with an obscene rub on the corner of Changmin’s mouth, and dances away, howling with laughter, face still flecked with cream, and eyes crinkled into themselves. Their dancers are catcalling, long and loud, and Changmin’s manager is laughing himself sick by the door while Yunho’s manager is practically shoving his phone into Changmin’s face in his enthusiastic bid for pictures. Changmin ignores them though, eyes narrowing on the figure in the centre of it all, bent double in laughter while wiggling fingers streaked with cake bits.

There are strawberry bits. In Changmin’s _hair_.

He takes a deep breath and starts towards Yunho, one hand taking out half of the DS Lite’s screen. “This is _war_ , Jung Yunho.”

And then he proceeds to smash his cake into Yunho’s face and Yunho’s body so thoroughly that they will have to throw away the yoga pants Yunho are wearing, when repeated washings doesn’t quite remove the fondant bits stuck in the seams.

 

* * *

 

 

**4.**

The fourth time is a bit of a letdown, not that Changmin will admit it.

He tries to talk to Yunho a few times about it, about the odd moments where Yunho would just sort of get his brain broken and plaster their mouths together, but Changmin’s always been a bit of a coward, and he can’t quite get the words out of his mouth. Not when Yunho’s acting like it’s no big deal and going on as though nothing happened.

So Changmin doesn’t ask, but deep down, very deep down, he maybe sort of kind of is looking forward to the next time Yunho goes temporarily insane and lays a good one on him again.

It does happen, but it isn’t exactly a good one. Yunho sprains his ankle ligament from being an overzealous, overachieving fucker (as usual), and agrees to crutches and bed rest after much nagging from the company, Changmin and even his goddamned parents. It gets so bad -Yunho’s stubbornness to pretend he is invincible- that his parents hurry up to Seoul from Gwangju, and Changmin almost cancels his vacation with Kyuhyun because who else is going to sit on Yunho while Auntie Jung scolds him for being stupid?

But Auntie Jung shoos Changmin off, tells Changmin to fatten himself up on his food trip with Kyuhyun, or _he_ 'll be the one she’s scolding next, and he fucks off with a lighter heart, glad that Yunho is in good -the best- hands.

He comes back not that much fatter, to Auntie Jung’s consternation (“you two should have continue eating for a week at least, you’re both too thin!”); and back to Yunho’s relief.

Yunho’s ankle is healing, but he is a little wild eyed at the way his mother is fluttering around him and the way his father stands behind her, silent and stoic. So after a few more days of that, Changmin smiles his best smile -the one that makes fangirls scream and his own mother pat him on the cheek- and reassures the Jungs Senior that Yunho is listening to them and resting and getting better, and maybe they should also head home and rest too, what if they fall ill taking care of Yunho then where would all of them be?

His smile works, and he bundles them off to the KTX station, but he comes back to Yunho’s flat to a clearly stir-crazy and more than somewhat drunk Yunho, even though Changmin had hidden Yunho’s bottles of soju behind the cleaning supplies in the storage room before he had left for his vacation.

He doesn’t know how Yunho found them, but Yunho’s halfway into his second bottle by the time Changmin’s eyes register what Yunho is doing, as he toes his shoes off at the access area.

Trying to take them away from Yunho only results in the bottles being hugged to Yunho’s chest, and a futile tug of war commences and ends with Yunho’s mouth smashed against Changmin’s mouth.

"I’m scare’ m’ankle neb- nev- never heals an’ Imma never dance ‘gain," is slurred against Changmin’s mouth, before Yunho pitches forward to pass out on Changmin’s feet, the alcohol a potent combination when mixed with the painkillers he is doped up on.

He looks so pathetic that Changmin doesn’t have the heart to shake him awake to demand to know what the _fuck_ is up with the kissing.

 

* * *

 

 

**5.**

Yunho’s ankle is also involved in the fifth time Changmin finds their mouths stuck together.

The wheelchair was ditched a month ago, and the cast -then brace- removed a fortnight ago, but they all know that Yunho’s ankle is weak and is expected to be so a bit longer.

Changmin comes into one of the rehearsals for their new concert tour to see the studio empty except for Yunho, who’s doing some demented form of aerobics, and grinning from ear to ear.

"Look look look look Changminnie!" He singsongs, bouncing on his heels, "look _look_ looklooklook it’s okay now it’s normal it’s back we’re okay it doesn’t hurt!"

Opening his mouth to warn Yunho to take it easy -because why tempt fate?- and stop his jumping until he fractures his ankle or some other shit this time for fuck’s sake, Changmin finds himself being cut off before he’s able to speak, by -what else?- Yunho’s mouth.

It’s warm, and soft, and tastes vaguely like his own toothpaste, and stays against Changmin’s own -which had snapped shut upon the surprise kiss- for a bit longer this time, and Changmin’s debating if he should open his and add in a bit of tongue to the equation; when Yunho pulls away.

Changmin opens his eyes -when did he close them?- to be treated to the sparkliest, smiley-est grin he’s ever seen Yunho worn to date. It’s even smiley-er than the giant one that had stayed affixed on Yunho’s face for days after their last concert at the Nissan Stadium ended.

"My ankle feels _a-may-zing_!" Yunho practically chirps, and he turns away from Changmin to bounce -literally- out of the studio and into the hallway, announcing to all and sundry that he has two functioning ankles again.

Changmin isn’t sure what happened, but he is sure his tongue is a bit disappointed that it didn’t get any action. Also, his brain is telling him he really needs to ask Yunho about the kissing thing.

 

* * *

 

 

**\+ I.**

It’s the end of their current concert tour, it’s the final concert in the run, and the encore is done, they’re backstage (again) and Changmin really needs a fucking drink of water and maybe an oxygen tank because he’s so tired it’s almost a chore to breathe. Yunho is high from the excitement and the successful wrap up to the tour, and Changmin doesn’t wait for Yunho’s brain to break- he grabs Yunho by the arm, sweaty and gross though it may be, and pulls him into a conveniently empty room.

It isn’t so much a kiss than it’s a battle between their lips. Yunho’s mouth is slack with surprise, and Changmin doesn’t waste time. He licks at the voluptuous curve of Yunho’s bottom lip, tracing the tip of his tongue against the plush little dent in the middle, and nips with his teeth. Not too hard, but just enough that Yunho lets out a little sound and parts his lips in reflexive surprise.

This is an opportunity, and Changmin doesn’t waste anytime in taking it. He curls his tongue in, about Yunho’s own, and sucks, teeth scraping lightly along the muscle, and continues, until Yunho is making more of those lovely sounds and Changmin opens his eyes to find Yunho staring at him, pupils wide and more than a little dazed.

Changmin pulls away, feeling more than a little satisfied at having put that expression on Yunho’s face. Yunho, who is currently gaping at him, with a mouth already swollen from Changmin’s kiss.

"Wuh- buh- why- uh-"

Changmin allows himself to feel a bit pleased about having apparently reduced Yunho to incoherency.

"I wanted to see how it’s like," he drawls, affecting a nonchalance he doesn’t quite feel, "attacking someone with my mouth. Not bad. No wonder you keep doing it."

Yunho splutters, but he’s still spouting gibberish and Changmin is getting more than a little impatient because Yunho’s gaze hasn’t left Changmin’s lips anyway. He tries a little experiment, and flicks his tongue out to swipe from the corner of his mouth, suppressing a smug grin when Yunho’s eyes follow the movement.

"Okay," Changmin decides, because Yunho won’t stop staring at his, at Changmin’s mouth, and talking is overrated for them; they always communicate via silence and occasional glances anyway. "Kiss now. Talk later."

And then he proceeds to fulfil his own directive, Yunho being a most willing participant, with utmost enthusiasm.

 

* * *

 


End file.
